The Adventures Of Shadow
by Shadow-The-Hedgehog-Fan
Summary: Day By Day:Shadow's Life! My chapter titles are inspirations by songs by artists. If you want the lyrics for the actual song ask me for my email and then email that same question.
1. Profiles 1

**The Adventures Of Shadow:**

**Profiles 1:**

**Shadow The Hedgehog:**

**Shadow is an individual, and usually works alone to achieve his own goals, which is currently to discover the truth of his mysterious history; as such, it is hard to peg him as good or evil. Shadow is a lone wolf and an anti-hero. He is arrogant, and vengeful. He generally isn't a very pleasant person to be around, but always loyal to his closest allies. He is fueled by revenge on the humans for the death of Maria, and later his quest to discover the mysteries of his past. His best friend is Shelby The Echidna. **

**Sonic The Hedgehog:**

**Sonic is noted in the games for his heroic and adventurous behavior and standing up for what he believes is right. He is extremely kind and would willingly put himself at risk for those in need, and therefore takes on any challenge he is confronted with head on, sometimes without thinking. Thanks to his amazing talents he has never failed to preserve justice, in spite of his impatience.**

**Knuckles The Ecnida:**

**His nicknames are "Rad Red", "Red Storm", "Knux", and "Knucklehead", though many of these nicknames have appeared only occasionally and many are not recognised by a majority of the fanbase.** **Two of the knuckles on each of his hands are actually sharp spikes. His name also shows his ancestry, from the ancient Knuckles Warrior Clan which included Pachacamac and Tikal. He is the most powerful member of Team Sonic and he is also one of the strongest character in the series.** **He also possesses Chaos energy abilities, such as opening portals. He is gullible, clever, honest, independent, stubborn, and loyal to his duty. Overall, he usually doesn't smile and is very serious about his duty of being a guardian of the Master Emerald.**

**Miles "Tails" Prower:**

**Tails was very shy when he first met Sonic, but gradually opened up and became Sonic's best friend.** **He now has many different creations and his intelligence matches Eggman's. He does have a few weaknesses though; he is very afraid of lightning and has a tendency to talk too much, stating the obvious most of the time.**

**Shelby The Ecnida:**

**Shelby is an ecnida who is madly in love with Knuckles and is shadow's best friend. Shelby first met Shadow when he was trying to figure out who he was. With Shelby's help he realized that the Black Doom was tricking Shadow that he promised the Black Doom to destroy the world. Shadow did not want the world destoyed and except for Shelby all of his other friends were captured and taken the the Black Doom's planet. Planet Doom. With Shelby's help he rescued everyone. It was then they became best friends.**


	2. Little Voice

**The Adventures Of Shadow:**

**Chapter 1: Little Voice:**

_Warning_:_ Some of this language is inappropriate for those that aren't pre-teens!_

"Hey Shadow! You're stupid!" said Sonic. "Whatever!" said Shadow. "What? You're not even going to threaten to beat me up? What's wrong with you Shadow?" demanded Sonic. "Nothing's wrong Sonic. I just need to think and when I'm thinking I'm going ignore comments like that," said Shadow.

Sonic knew there had to be more where that came from then to just thinking. Clearly there was something wrong. He goes looking for Shelby since she's the closest thing Shadow has. He thinks she might know what's wrong with Shadow.

"Hey Shelby. Do you know what's wrong with Shadow?" asked Sonic. Shelby ignored him. She was listening to Hilary Duff's song Little Voice. "The Little Voice In My head won't let me forget…" she sang. Sonic was impatient and knew the only to get her off her music was a blow horn you use for wake up calls. "Damn you Sonic! I was nearly done!" she screamed. "Sorry. But I have a question for you. It's about Shadow!" said Sonic. "Oh great! What the hell's wrong with him now?" demanded Shelby. "Well you know I like to tease him right?" asked Sonic. "Yeah. So?" said Shelby. "And you also know that unless something's going on he likes to chase me around the house and say to me' I'll make you eat those words Sonic or else!' right?" asked Sonic. "Yeah so what's your point?" demanded Shelby. "Well today I went up to him and said 'Hey Shadow! You're stupid!' and all he can say is 'Whatever!' and then I go like 'What? You're not even going to threaten to beat me up? What's wrong with you Shadow?' and then he goes like 'Nothing's wrong Sonic. I just need to think and when I'm thinking I'm going ignore comments like that'," said Sonic ", I think something's wrong with Shadow!" "What? Don't be ridiculous! Shadow's always like that when he's thinking I ask him on a cold winter day when he's thinking 'Do you want some hot chocolate Shadow?' and he goes like 'Whatever!' as well," explained Shelby. "Okay if you say so!" said Sonic.

Sonic has a feeling that Shelby only said that because she was angry with him for interrupting her music time. Well he thinks that what happened when she offered him hot chocolate was true but he means his attitude when he's thinking about something. There's got to be more to it then when Shadow's _just_ thinking about something. There's just must be something up. Everyone knows that Shadow reveals to himself at nighttime what he was thinking about. So Sonic sneaks out of bed, goes to Shelby + Shadow's bedroom and listens closely to Shadow.

_"Oh Maria! How I miss you so! If I was to find another love I wouldn't be crying right now! Or I wouldn't be like 'Whatever!' to anyone. I'd be happy and I'd be sleeping right now instead of weeping. Oh Maria! Why did G.U.N. have to kill you? Why? My heart is never going to completely die for I have found a best friend who I can tell me feelings to. Her name is Shelby, Maria. I wish you could meet her. She's so nice to me! So nice to me! But alas…. she's already got a boyfriend. A boyfriend of her own race, the echidnas. His name is Knuckles. Oh Maria. IF only I can get a girlfriend then I wouldn't be weeping right now, I'd be sleeping. But now I must sleep or I'll be too tired to even think about you tomorrow. So good night my Maria," said Shadow sadly._

"Ah ha! So Shadow's sad that he can't have a girlfriend. And he's in love with Shelby but she's already in love with Knuckles. So therefore he can't have her. Poor Shadow. I know how he feels. Amy Rose wants me but she doesn't get me and she doesn't cry every night," said Sonic.

So now sonic is thinking how can he make Shadow happy or at least get Shadow back to his normal self? Well first he has to find a girl that will be interested in him. Sonic didn't get any sleep that night so he slept for the whole day.

"Oh Shadow! Is something wrong? You look upset," said Shadow.

"What the hell is wrong with you people? That's everyone these days, I have a sad look and everyone's like _'What's wrong Shadow?' You look upset._ Well I'm tired of all of that shit!" shouted Shadow.

"Geez! Shadow! I'm your best friend Shadow. I'm just concerned! You can tell me something and I won't tell anyone," said Shelby in tears. "You're right Shelby. My bad," said Shadow "Let's go to our secret room where we make secret stuff and tell secrets. And I'll tell you what's on my mind."

They go to their secret room where Shadow and Shelby make secret stuff and tell secrets they had the walls barricaded in that room so no one can hear they sawing and the secrets they tell each other.

"I'm really upset about losing Maria. The Little Voice in my head won't let me get over her! I know Sonic overheard my crying so can you tell him this when he wakes up tomorrow?" asked Shadow. "Sure. What is it Shadow?" asked Shelby. "Tell him not to tell anyone that I was crying or he'll get the usual when he teases me," said Shadow. "Giggle Okay Shadow!" said Shelby.

The next day Sonic goes to his usual hangout place where there are _lots of girls_. His mission for today is to try to find Shadow a chick to get over his Maria. If he doesn't succeed he'll feel guilty.

"Worried about Shadow, Shelby?" asked Knuckles. "How did you know?" asked Shelby. "Lucky guess!" said Knuckles. "No! Knuckles got psychic powers when he defeated the giant psychic squid. Then the legend has it the creature that defeats it gets its psychic powers. So now people have to defeat Knuckles to get it!" said Tails. "Cool…. I guess!" said Shelby. "Don't worry Shelby. Shadow will find someone I'm sure!" said Tails.

Shadow: Some damn fan you turned out to be!

Shadow-The-Hedgehog-Fan: What the hell is that for Shadow?

Shadow: You didn't make me find love yet! And worse of it that damn hedgehog called Sonic is probably going to make it worse. Like all of the girls at his hangout place would want something to do with me!

Shadow-The-Hedgehog-Fan: Be patient Shadow.

Shadow: I bet a girl would think I'm a piece of shit!

Shadow-The-Hedgehog-Fan: Hey! I'm a girl and I don't think you're a piece of shit Shadow!

Shadow: You're probably the only girl who thinks that Shadow-The-Hedgehog-Fan. Am I right or wrong?

Shadow-The-Hedgehog-Fan: You'll find out soon enough as soon as we get at least 1 review for this chapter!

Shadow: So you pathetic humans better write a review or else!


	3. Profiles 2

**Profile(s) 2:**

**Kairi The Hedgehog:**

**Kairi is Shelby's other best friend. Ever since Shelby introduced Shadow to Kairi, she got lovesick over Shadow and spends most of her days chasing him. Maybe she will cure Shadow's problem and cause the emptiness to go away from Shadow's heart? **


End file.
